eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Dillard421
Welcome to my talk page. Here are some tips to help you communicate with me: * Please continue any conversation on the page where it was started. :Thus, if I have left a message on your talk page please DO NOT post a reply here. I will have your talk page on watch and will note when you have replied. * Add or respond to an existing conversation under the existing heading. :*Indent your comment when replying by using an appropriate number of colons ':'. :*Create a new heading if the original conversation is archived. * To initiate a new conversation on this page ./}}}| }}}|action=edit&section=new}} click on this link. * You should sign your comments. You can do this automatically by typing four tildes (~~~~). __FORCETOC__ May I borrow your archiving idea? Hi there. Your method of archiving old conversations is a great one, very elegant. May I steal the idea for my talk page?--Kodia 11:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh heck yeah its not my idea, its from the English Wikipedia. The content on there is under the GFDL so i can copy and paste things. I have created several templates on the eq2i wikipedia from the english wiki. What you do, is create a subpage from your talk page named Archive 1 (make sure to use a capital A). Copy and paste the talk page into it. You can add the template to the top of the archive page (dont subst it though). Then on your now blank talk page, add the Archive box template to it, mine looks like this: :If you go to Template:archive box it has more ways to use the template. One thing one of the admins and i were talking about on the English wikipedia was that most to all of it is shared content. Our userpages were so neat because we looked at other userpages and copied content, and maybe changing it to suit our needs. hehe :) If you need any help, you can ask me. I am bringing a lot of content to this wiki, but i got to thinking, im not trying to make the eq2i wiki the English wikipedia, i just i think they have a lot of good ideas. :) ✬Dillard421✬ (talk • ) 12:00, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Well the thing I liked most about it was that it was convenient and logical. It ...well, it flows. Right now I just have links to the dates I removed major content from my talk page because it was hideously inconvenient to keep all of it. But I wasn't very consisent about the archives. Moving forward, I'd like it to be a bit more smooth and I was thinking that this was the perfect way to do it, so thanks for bringing it over. I'm going to try setting it up now.--Kodia 12:09, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Youre welcome! it was challenging because i had to make a another template in addition to the archive box template to make it work right. So if you look at recent changes, you see like 15 million edits, but its just me making things and going back to remaking things to see if it works. hehe :) ✬Dillard421✬ (talk • ) 12:13, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Examine window(s) I noticed your summary of Image:D.I.R.T.Y. Money.jpg says the item does not have an Examine window. You can either examine the coins in your inventory, or examine (right-click) the rewards window when any D.I.R.T.Y. money quest is offered; if you have already accepted the quest(s) their reward(s) cannot be examined in such a way. Janze-Nek Coms 08:41, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your input. It has been fixed. :) ✬Dillard421✬ (talk • ) 08:51, 12 October 2008 (UTC)